sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai:Tập 2 Chương 10
Karaoke Sau giờ học. Yozora, Sena, Yukimura, Rika, và tôi đều ở phòng câu lạc bộ. Sena đang chơi galge trên PS như mọi khi . Còn lại chúng tôi thì làm những gì thường làm. Và rồi tự nhiên, Tôi nghe thấy một giọng hát từ T.V. Nó phát ra từ cái galge mà Sena đang chơi. Chắc là cậu ta vừa mới phá đảo xong... Tôi liếc qua màn hình, và thấy hình ảnh một cô gái tóc vàng đang hát Xét qua ảnh nền, Tôi đoán cô ta đang ở quán karaoke. Sena ngồi đó, chăm chú tới mức tay không cử động, và lắng nghe bài hát. Sau khi bài hát kết thúc, Sena quay lại và nói, "Này, hỏi thế này hơi đường đột, nhưng... Có ai trong các cậu đã từng đi hát karaoke chưa?" Sena trông có vẻ hơi ngượng sau khi hỏi câu đó, tôi trả lời "Ừ thì, tôi có đi vài lần hồi ở trường cũ." Dù vậy tôi cũng chẳng định biến nó thành thói quen hay gì đâu. "Tôi cũng đi rồi," Yozora nói. ""Ehhh!?"" Sena và tôi sốc tới mức thốt lên cùng lúc, Yozora liền nói, "...Làm gì mà ngạc nhiên thế hả?" với vẻ mặt không vui vẻ gì. "Thì, cậu trông không giống tuýp người thích đi hát karaoke..." "Mu... Trông thế thôi, chứ tôi đã đi hết mọi quán karaoke trong thành phố này rồi đấy." "Ghê thiệt nha..." "Cũng thường thôi." Yozora trông có vẻ tự đắc . "Ừ, một mình đi hết các quán karaoke cũng không phải việc dễ dàng gì ." Chả người bình thường nào mà lại có ý nghĩ làm việc đấy đâu. "...Ai bảo ông là tôi đi một mình?" Yozora bỉu môi hỏi. "Hát karaoke thì đương nhiên là phải đi với bạn rồi." "Ehh!?" Tôi thốt lên vì không tin được những gì Yozora vừa nói. Yozora cười nhếch nhẹ mép rồi nói, "Hát karaoke với bạn vui lắm đó nha. Tomo-chan tuy hát không hay, nhưng cậu ta rất biết cảm thụ âm nhạc và biết tận hưởng nữa , thế là thời gian cứ bay vèo vèo khi ở bên cậu ta." "...Xời. Tomo-chan hở..." Tomo-chan là tên người bạn tưởng tượng của Yozora. "Kodaka. Cái mặt đó là sao?" "Không có gì đâu." Tôi không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu ta. "......Không ngờ cả Yozora và Kodaka đều đã đi rồi..." Sena vừa nói vừa run với vẻ mặt thất vọng. "Bộ cậu chưa đi Karaoke bao giờ sao Sena?" Tôi hỏi, và mặt Sena đỏ bừng rồi hét lên, "Chưa đi đấy! Ý kiến gì không!? Còn khướt mới có chuyện một quý cô thượng lưu như ta có hứng thú với trò của bọn thường dân! Ta không hề có tí hứng thú nào hết! Cũng không hề có chuyện ta đây buồn vì bị mấy con khốn hồi cấp 2 xì đểu, 'Sau giờ học chúng ta đi hát Karaoke đi~ À phải rồi, Sena chắc thích chơi với tụi con trai hơn là đi hát Karaoke nhỉ? Gyahaha!' Ta chưa từng, chưa một lần nghĩ tới cái chỗ karaoke ngu ngốc đấy!!" "H- Hiểu rồi. Bình tĩnh nào..." Tôi an ủi Sena, người vừa mới nhớ lại chấn thương cũ Trong lúc đó, Rika nói, "Senpai. Rika cũng chưa đi hát Karaoke bao giờ." "Ồ, thế à?" "Vâng. Em cũng có tí hứng thú với nó, nhưng em không thích đi vào mấy chỗ đó một mình." "Ahh, Anh hiểu mà." "Vậy lần tới, Anh đi với em nha Kodaka-senpai?" "Hmm... Đương nhiên rồi. Cũng lâu rồi anh chưa đi." "Cám ơn anh." Rika vui vẻ cười. Những lúc thế này mới thấy Rika dễ thương thật. "K--khoan đã Kodaka." "Nếu cậu muốn đi Karaoke thì để tôi lo cho. Tôi biết một chỗ rất tốt." "Vậy cậu chỉ nhé?" "Ừ." "Vậy thì tốt quá. Đường xá chỗ này tôi mù tịt ." Lúc sống ở đây tôi vẫn còn nhỏ, nên không biết về những chỗ như Karaoke hay những chỗ tốn tiền. Mà dù có biết, thì cũng đã 10 năm trôi qua rồi nên chắc mấy chỗ đó cũng thay đổi nhiều. "...Tch." Rika im lặng tặc lưỡi. "Aniki. Em cũng chưa bao giờ tới quán Karaoke," Yukimura nói. "Vậy em đi luôn chứ?" " Em rất vui ạ." Yukimura vui vẻ cười với tôi. "Được rồi, vậy đi lúc nào đây? Mai là thứ Bảy, nhưng..." "Chiều ngày mai tôi đi được." "Rika lúc nào cũng được." "Em không có ý kiến." "Được rồi, Vậy ngày mai đi. Gặp nhau ở đâu đây?" "Chỗ tôi thích cánh ga Tây Tohya khoảng 10 phút đi bộ." Ga Tây Tohya là điểm dừng trước ga Tohya, nơi mà tôi đón để đến trường hằng ngày. "Thế đi, vậy chúng ta gặp nhau trước cổng ga Tohya nhé." "Ừm." "Vâng." "Rõ ạ." "Vậy thời gian sẽ là-" "H-Hãy khoan!" Sena hét lên với gương mặt như của một chú cún con bị bỏ rơi. "Ơ-ờ thì..." "Muốn gì hả, Thịt?" Yozora vừa nói vừa cười gian ác, "Ôi tiểu thư Thịt vĩ đại, bọn này đang bàn về Karaoke đấy, cái trò của bọn thường dân mà tiểu thư không hề có tí hứng thú nào và chưa bao giờ, chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện đi đấy, thế tiểu thư cần gì đây?" "Uu..." Yozora vẫn tàn nhẫn với Sena như mọi khi. Thật là, "Tiểu thư Thịt vĩ đại" cơ à? "Không phải mi có gì cần nói sao Thịt? Nếu không có gì thì hãy để yên cho chúng ta bàn tiếp kể hoạch cho ngày mai, cái kế hoạch mà hoàn toàn không liên quan tới mi ." "Ta-Ta, umm..." "Tận 1 giờ chiều quán ấy mới không giới hạn thời gian, nên chúng ta gặp nhau lúc 1 giờ chiều nhé? Làm vậy để không phải lo đến chuyện ăn trưa. Với lại-" "Đừng có bơ ta!" Sena nói trong nước mắt. "Gì nữa đây Thịt? Vụ này chả liên quan gì đến mi hết nên cứ ngồi chơi game tự kỷ hay làm cái gì đó đi. Hay mi định bảo là mi cũng muốn đi hát Karaoke, cái trò của bọn thường dân, cùng chúng ta?" Mặt Sena đỏ bừng. "A-ai thèm! Nhưng ta là con của hiệu trưởng trường này! Ta có nghĩa vụ thông báo với papa nơi mà học sinh hay tới vào cuối tuần! V-vì công việc nên ta phải đi chơi trò của bọn thường dân với các ngươi...!" "Thế à. Thế để ta cung cấp cho mi ít thông tin về các tụ điểm Karaoke trong thành phố để giúp cho công việc của mi nhé." "Eh..." "Chỗ mà học sinh hay lui tới nhất là 'Echo Echo' trên đường Yanagawa. Nó gần trường, trông đẹp mắt, thiết bị tốt, giá bình dân, và có nhiều chỗ ăn uống và mua sắm gần đấy nên rất được hoc sinh trường Chronica ưa thích. Cơ mà, chỗ mà chúng ta tới ngày mai là 'Tiếng thét nơi vực thẳm' trông tồi tàn hơn và không được mấy học sinh vào, nên không thích hợp cho nhiệm vụ của mi. Thế nên, mi nên tới " Echo Echo ". Một mình!" "Eh, ah... N-nhưng..." "Không cần phải cám ơn ta về thông tin. Có thể giúp mi là ta vui rồi. Cứ dốc sức thực thi nhiệm vụ của trường! Một mình nhé!" "Uuuu." "...Này, nếu cậu muốn đi chung thì cứ nói đi." Tôi giúp đỡ Sena vì cậu ta chả còn lựa chọn nào hơn. "Sao cơ, Mi muốn đi chung với chúng ta à? Thế sao không nói phứt ra?" "......T-Tôi muốn... đi," Sena lẩm bẩm. "Ta không nghe thấy gì hết!" Mặt của Yozora lúc này bị che phủ bởi 1 nụ cười sặc mùi cuồng bạo. "...T-tôi muốn đi cùng." "Eh? Cái gì cơ" "Tôi muốn đi hát Karaoke cùng mọi người!" "Hiểu rồi, Ta biết là mi muốn gì rồi." Mặt Sena sáng lên được một tí...... nhưng, "Ta biết là mi muốn gì rồi, nhưng ta không muốn đi chung với mi." "Cái gì...!" Sena cứng họng trước những lời phũ phàng của Yozora. "...Hmph... Nếu thật sự muốn đi cùng tụi này thì hãy van xin ta đi." "V-Van xin?" "Ta muốn ngươi phải thống thiết nói 'Xin hãy cho tôi đi cùng' và van xin ta cho ngươi đi." "Gghh..." Sena méo hết cả mặt vì nhục nhã, và rồi, cứ như thế đang dồn hết sức lực cậu ta nói, ".........Xin-xin hãy... c-cho tôi... đi... cùng mọi người..." "Xin lỗi nhé, Ta không nghe thấy mi nói gì hết. Chắc là vì mi không thực sự muốn đi?" "Xin hãy cho tôi đi cùng!" "Thế cái phần van xin của ta đâu?" "Van xin...!? Ghh... T-T-T... Tôi... Va... n... x... in." "Thành tâm vào!" "Van xin đấy, hãy cho tôi đi cùng đi mà!" Sena hét lên với gương mặt vừa tức giận vừa nhục nhã. "Hmph... nói hay lắm." Yozora nhẹ nhàng nói. "Nhưng, Ta từ chối." Cậu ta quả là ác quỷ... "Muốn cái gì nữa chứ, đồ dở hơi!?" Sena tức giận. "Ahh, Dẹp đi! Mai ta vẫn cứ đi đấy! Với lại, sao ta phải xin phép mi để được đi cùng!? Lúc đầu thì chỉ có Kodaka với Rika đi thôi, mi chỉ theo sau ăn ké!!" " Giờ mới nhận ra à? Đúng là cái đồ ngực to óc trái nho." Yozora nói mà không chút do dự. "Khhhh!!" Sena nhìn như thể đang hối hận về những gì mình làm từ tận trong lòng thể hiện ra tới ngoài mặt. "Đồ ngố! Đồ dở! Chết đi, Yozora ngố!" Sena nói vài câu sỉ nhục kiểu con nít rồi chạy khỏi phòng câu lạc bộ. Sau đó, Yozora nói, "Giờ thì, quyết định địa điểm họp mặt thật sự nào. Ở tiệm sách Tsuyama gần ga Nishi vào buổi trưa nhé?" "Ác nó vừa vừa thôi chị hai!" "Đùa thôi mà." Tôi thở dài. Thật là bó tay hai thím này. Mắc gì mà phải cãi nhau vì những chuyện tầm thường như đi hát Karaoke chứ...? ☺ Thứ Bảy. Tôi dẫn Kobato tới ga Tây Tohya cùng vì con bé cứ đòi đi theo. Khi tới ga là đã 12:50, sớm hơn đúng 10 phút so với thời gian hẹn. Ở đó, tôi thấy một nhóm trông cực dị. Khỏi phải nói cũng biết cái nhóm đó là Câu Lạc Bộ Đồng Học, và tất cả bọn họ đang ở đó chờ chúng tôi. Yukimura mặc đồ hầu gái. Rika mặc áo choàng trắng cùng với bộ đồng phục trường. ...Hai em ấy lại mặc đồ y chang như ở trường làm cái quái gì không biết? Sena mặc áo yếm và váy ngắn, và mặc dù chúng chỉ là những bộ quần áo bình thường, nhưng với một người hấp dẫn như Sena, chúng chỉ làm cậu ta nổi bật thêm. Yozora thì, umm... tôi nghĩ từ con trai là thích hợp nhất để miêu tả cậu ta. Cậu ta mặc quần jean, áo sát nách, và đội nón lưỡi trai. Mặc dù Yozora nghiêng về cái gọi là "vẻ đẹp truyền thống Nhật Bản" với mái tóc đen dài, nhưng mặc những bộ quần áo ngày thường như thế này lại hợp với cậu ta đến đáng ngạc nhiên. Cái cách mà cậu ta đút một tay vào túi, dựa vào cột với một ánh mắt thờ ơ trên gương mặt làm cậu ta trong rất hợp với thành phố. Đó là lần đầu mà tôi thấy Yozora mặc thường phục, nên tôi cứ ngẩn tò te ra một lúc vì mải ngắm. Hai cô gái dễ thương tóc đen và vàng, một em hầu gái, một em gái mặc áo choàng trắng, và Kobato trong bộ goth loli. Đây quả là một nhóm không đụng hàng. "Tập hợp đầy đủ rồi thì đi thôi," Yozora nói, vì vậy tất cả bắt đầu khởi hành. "Mọi người tới sớm thật đấy. Vẫn còn 10 phút nữa mới tới giờ gặp mặt mà." "Tôi tới trước Rika 5 phút." "Em tới trước anh 20 phút, Aniki." "Rika tới sau Sena-senpai 15 phút." "Tôi tới trước Yukimura 5 phút." "...Các cậu làm gì mà như đánh đố người ta thế hả?" Vừa nói vừa nghĩ ra gì đó, tôi quay qua Kobato . "Kobato. Xác định thời gian mỗi người tới đây dựa vào những gì họ nói. Nhân tiện, chúng ta tới đây đúng 12:50. Thời gian của em là khi tất cả tới quán Karaoke." "Fueh!? Umm...... K-kukuku... Nếu ta tiếp cận được Sổ ghi Akashic là dễ dàng giải được cái này... Đợi một chút..." Uh, bài này đâu có khó tới vậy đâu... Tôi bắt đầu thấy có chút lo lắng về cô em gái này rồi đấy. ☺ Sau khi đi theo Yozora khoảng 10 phút, chúng tôi đã tới "Tiếng thét nơi vực thẳm" (nhân tiện Kobato không làm được bài trên). Quán karaoke bị cô lập trong một con hẻm rất vắng vẻ ở khu xuống cấp của quận mua sắm. Đúng như Yozora nói với chúng tôi, một cái quán xập xệ với cái biển hiệu nhìn xa hoa hết cỡ, trông nó chả hợp với cái quán này tí nào, cái biển ghi "Quán Karaoke, Tiếng thét nơi vực thẳm". Không có cái biển ở đó chắc cũng chả có ma nào biết đây là quán Karaoke đâu. "Xin chào." Yozora mở đường vào quán, và được một ông chú nhìn khoảng 30 tuổi rụt rè chào đón với vẻ mặt cứ như là vừa nhìn thấy cái gì đó lạ lắm vậy. "Ohhh? Thế ra đây là quán Karaoke à?" Rika, Yukimura, và Sena đang tham quan quanh quán Karaoke. Yozora liếc nhìn bọn họ cái trước khi tới quầy tiếp tân và đưa tấm thẻ cho nhân viên bán hàng, cứ như thể lúc trước cậu ta đã làm nhiều lần rồi ấy. "Không giới hạn thời gian. Thêm đồ uống." Cậu ta gọi dịch vụ bằng ít từ nhất có thể. Cậu ta nói cũng nghe rất tự nhiên nữa, làm tôi nghĩ chắc là lúc nào cậu ta cũng gọi thế này. Tuy nhiên, nhân viên bối rối "Umm..." khi quay qua nhìn chúng tôi và nói , "Phòng cho 6 người?" "Eh?" Yozora bối rối thốt lên và nói, "P-Phải, 6 người." "Xin chờ một chút." Chắc chỗ này bắt trả tiền trước, nhân viên bán hàng bắt đầu lọ mọ đăng ký. "Giảm giá không giới hạn thời gian và đồ uống cho 6 người, tổng cộng là 5400 yen." "Huh!?" Yozora móc cái hóa đơn 1,000 yên ra, nhưng vì một vài lý do mà lại hét lên hoài nghi. "?" Nhân viên bán hàng tỏ vẻ bối rối. "5400 yen? Sao đắt dữ vậy?" Yozora hỏi. "Chuyện gì vậy?" Sena và cả bọn tới chỗ quầy tiếp tân. Nhân viên bán hàng rối trí và nói, "Umm, không giới hạn thời gian một người là 650, và đồ uống là 250, nên một người tổng cộng 900 yen..." "Gì... kì vậy..." Yozora trông cực kì sốc. "...Hỏi cho chắc, 6 người chúng tôi sẽ dùng chung một phòng phải không?" "Vâng..." "...Đợi một chút." Cậu ấy nói thế với nhân viên, rồi bước tới chỗ chúng tôi. "Sao thế?" Tôi nhướng mày trước hành động kì lạ của Yozora. "Giá tiền có gì đó không ổn..." Yozora lẩm bẩm. "Là sao?" Sena hỏi. "Tính tiền đồ uống 6 lần thì chấp nhận, nhưng mắc gì mà chúng ta phải trả gấp 6 lần cho một phòng chứ...!?" "...Lạ lắm à?" "Thịt. Mi làm gì ở quán Karaoke?" "...? Hát hò chứ làm gì?" Yozora gật nhẹ. "Chính xác. Nếu dùng mỗi máy một phòng, dù một người hát 30 bài hay 6 người mỗi người 5 bài, thì vẫn là 30 bài. Vậy cớ gì chúng ta phải trả tiền phòng gấp 6 lần?" "Vậy là lừa đảo' 'à!?" Uwa, Đồ ngốc! Nhỏ giọng thôi...! Nhân viên đang nhìn chúng ta khó chịu kìa. Dĩ nhiên, Yozora không để ý và nói, "Đúng, rõ ràng là''' lừa đảo'. Lúc trước ta đi cùng Tomo-chan làm gì có vụ này... Không ngờ có ngày chuyện này lại xảy ra..." Yozora trông có vẻ rất ngạc nhiên. "Đây không phải là lừa đảo đâu... Quán Karaoke nào chả tính tiền kiểu này?" Tôi nghe có nhiều quán Karaoke chỉ tính mỗi tiền phòng thôi, nhưng cũng có nhiều quán không làm vậy. Cái quán này chả có gì lạ hết. "Kodaka. Dù đây là cách tính tiền chuẩn, nó vẫn không làm việc lạ bớt lạ đi tí nào." "Hmph, cái này ta đồng ý. Papa luôn bảo những người ở đỉnh cao không được bỏ qua sự lãng phí tiền bạc." Sena và Yozora tung hứng nhau. "Phải rồi, sao chúng ta không làm thế này?" "Hmm?" "Kế hoạch thế này..." Sena nảy ra '''một kế hoạch' và Yozora tặng cậu ta một lời nhận xét hiếm hoi, "Hmph... Thịt mà cũng khá đấy." Thế là, Yozora tiến tới quầy tiếp tân lần hai. Nhân viên bán hàng giật mình, và vừa cười gượng vừa có vẻ chút sợ sệt. "Lúc nãy tôi nói 6 người, nhưng giờ tôi rút lại lời. Tôi sẽ vào một mình như mọi khi. Không giới hạn thời gian, đồ uống, 900 yen." "Ehh!?" Nhân viên bán hàng bối rối trước lời tuyên bố của Yozora, và hết nhìn Yozora rồi tới quay qua nhìn chúng tôi. "Tôi biết mấy người này, nhưng không phải tôi đưa họ đến đây. Chúng tôi chỉ tình cờ gặp nhau thôi." Nhân viên bán hàng bối rối trước tuyên bố mới của Yozora, và sau khi lắp bắp "Eh, Uh, Umm..." ông cuối cùng bỏ cuộc và nói, "V-Vâng... Một người 900 yen..." và thế là kết thúc cuộc đàm phán giữa ông và Yozora. Sau khi nhận được biển số phóng, đồ uống, và điểu khiển, Yozora liếc nhìn chúng tôi trước khi vào phòng. Người tiếp theo bước tới quầy là Sena. "Umm, lần đầu tôi đến đây, nhưng tôi muốn ở một mình. Không giới hạn thời gian và đồ uống." "Ehhh!?" Người bán hàng lại bị sốc tập hai và mắt thì lại đảo tới lui, nhưng cuối cùng ông nói, "...Người mới phải đăng kí thẻ với chúng tôi, nên hãy điền vào đơn này..." Ông vừa đưa tờ đơn cho Sena vừa nói trong khi cố che giấu cảm xúc. Ý kiến của Sena là "6 khách hàng riêng lẻ" thay vì "Một nhóm 6 khách hàng". Làm thế thì vẫn trả giá tiền y vậy, nhưng được những 6 phòng. ...Dĩ nhiên, cậu ta đúng, nhưng thế này thì cái quán chắc là đau lắm đây. Hơn hết, chúng tôi sẽ hát một mình, vậy đi cùng nhau tới đây thành vô nghĩa rồi. Tôi cũng mong được nghe mọi người hát lắm chứ... Yozora và Sena có giọng hát rất hay. Sena điền xong mẫu đơn, nhân viên nhìn thẳng về phía giữa chúng tôi, hình như ổng sắp khóc tới nơi rồi. Sena trả tiền, và vào một phòng khác phòng Yozora. Haa..." Chắc là giờ tới lượt của tôi. "...qUý kHácH đI mẤy nGưỜi?" Giờ thì giọng ông ấy cũng như gương mặt, sắp khóc thật rồi. "...Ahh...... 4 người. Lần đầu đến đây." Tôi không dám nói "một mình" sau khi nhìn thấy gương mặt đấy. ☺ Thế là Yukimura, Rika, Kobato, và tôi trả 3600 yen và vào chung một phòng. "Nếu được ở cùng phòng với Aniki, trả gấp 10 lần em cũng chịu." "Em mà nói thế với nhân viên chắc ổng mừng phát khóc." "Rika cũng muốn hát với Senpai nữa. Chúng mình song ca bài nhạc chủ đề của Gamudan nhé." "...Hình như là... SEED phải không? Bài đấy thì anh biết. Mấy cái khác thì không." "Kukuku... Vậy ta sẽ hát cho các ngươi nghe một bản cầu siêu của bóng tối để tán dương sự sụp đổ của thế giới này... Mumu... Đâu rồi...? Bài 'Yuke Yuke Gernica-chan!' đâu..." "Bài đó cầu siêu chỗ nào vậy?" Chúng tôi tiếp tục như vậy, Yukimura và mọi người đều không phàn nàn gì về tiền phòng cả. Nhân tiện, "Yuke Yuke Gernica-chan!" = một bài hát của nhân vật trong anime "Kurogane no Necromancer" . "Giờ thì Kodaka-senpai, anh hát trước đi." Rika đưa mic cho tôi. "Em muốn anh hát trước à? Để xem... hát bài gì đây..." Trong khi đang giả vờ lo lắng, tôi tìm bài hát bằng điều khiển. ...Thật ra tôi đã trằn trọc suốt đêm nghĩ xem mình hát gì, nhưng chuyện đó là bí mật. Beep beep beep... tôi chọn bài hát, và bắt đầu sau vài giây... "Flower~♪ That flower's smile will make you strong~♪" "Aniki... anh ngầu quá." "Senpai có giọng khỏe ghê nha!" "Hmph... Nghe bài hát này làm ta nhớ lại cái ngày 7000 năm trước mà ta cùng Loga chạy qua một cánh đồng tuyết..." Bái hát mà tôi thức cả đêm để chọn là một bài hát của một nhạc sĩ Nhật nổi tiếng tên Akinari đồng thời cũng là hit "Flower" làm cho cả phòng mê mẩn. Kế tiếp, Rika chọn bài của một nữ ca sĩ nổi tiếng, nhạc nền trong phim Ovangelion của Utada Hikki. Kobato chọn bài của nhóm nhạc rock nổi tiếng, nhạc nền của "Kurogane no Necromancer" do L'rarc-an-Shiel hát và hát rất hăng. Yukimura chọn một bài enka "Cách sống của người đàn ông" và hát hết mình, làm Rika ngất ngây tới mức hét lên "Moe~♥" Sau đó, bọn tôi hát cho đã đời. Chúng tôi đều đã hát những bài mà mình biết, và thậm chí dùng trống và lục lạc để hát. Khi còn 5 phút nữa là đến khi hết giới hạn thời gian lúc 7 giờ tối, người nhân viên tới gõ cửa phòng, chúng tôi vui đến nỗi quên cả thời gian. "Ahh, hát nhiều đau cả họng..." "Senpai, giọng anh nó cứ đáng sợ thế nào ý, nhưng nếu bị anh mạt sát bằng cái giọng đó thì phần M của Rika sẽ thức tỉnh mất." "Giọng anh làm em lạnh cả cột sống, Aniki.Giá mà em có được giọng như vậy." Chúng tôi vừa đi tới chỗ cửa quán vừa nói chuyện. Ở đó chúng tôi thấy Yozora và Sena ngồi trên ghế, trông như sắp xỉu đến nơi vậy. "...Hai cậu sao thế?" "...Tại lỗi của con Thịt đấy." "...Tại lỗi của Yozora ngố đấy..." Hai cậu ấy nói với chất giọng khàn khàn. Có vẻ như cả 2 đều gặp chút khó khăn trong việc lên tiếng. "Cả hai hát nhiều cỡ nào vậy..." "...Tôi thấy cái chế độ tính điểm... thế là tôi hát suốt... không kịp dừng lại nghỉ hay uống nước..." Sena nói. "...Thế là bảng tính điểm hiện lên... của cả cái quán Karaoke này..." said Yozora. "...Lúc bắt đầu chơi tôi thấy một cái tên hợm hĩnh NIGHT nằm chình ình trên đầu bảng... tôi nghĩ, 'á à, Yozora đây mà'..." "...Tôi định lấp đầy cái top 50 bằng tên của mình, bỗng dưng tôi thấy một cái tên ngu ngốc ＳＥＮＡ cản đường..." Yozora và Sena lườm nhau, và quay mặt đi với 2 từ "Hmph." và "Kh.". ...H-Hai thím này khác phòng mà vẫn đấu nhau được...!? Họ ganh đua nhau thế trong gần 6 tiếng... Bốn người chúng tôi hát chung thôi cũng đã mệt rồi. Quả thật tôi thấy ấn tượng vì họ làm được như vậy. "Hát hò mà các cậu vẫn đấu đá nhau được..." Chủ quán đau thì đau thật, nhưng tách hai người họ ra riêng quả là lựa chọn hợp lý. "Nhân tiện, ai thắng?" "Tôi." "Tôi." Cả hai trả lời cùng lúc, và thế là hai người lại cãi nhau. "Ta đứng nhất bảng với bài hát 99 điểm đấy Thịt...!" "Ăn may làm như hay lắm ấy. Từ hạng 2 tới 11 đều là 98 điểm của ta." "Hmph, Không nhất được thì cũng vô nghĩa. Và nếu mi thích nói cái đó thì ta có nhiều điểm 97 hơn đấy." "Nói láo. Ta nhiều 97 hơn mi." "Nói láo nhé đồ Thịt." "Ta không có láo đồ Yozora mù thanh nhạc." "...TA giết mi." "Ta giết mi..." Cả hai sỉ nhục nhau với cái giọng khàn đặc đấy. "Vui thật nhỉ Senpai? Lần sau lại đi nhé." Rika và số còn lại đều vui vẻ, và cả cặp bài không trùng Yozora+Sena. Hai người ấy khác nhau đến mức tôi còn không giấu nổi tiếng thở dài nữa. ...Bài học đạo đức về câu chuyện hôm nay: Karaoke là hoạt động tận hưởng niềm vui ca hát cùng mọi người. Category:Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai